Rogue builds
The Rogue is primarily a melee damage dealer. This section lists common talent builds for both dagger and sword. Talent builders can be used to test different builds or slight variants on the ones listed below, and links as well as details can be found on the Rogue talent page. Because talent trees were significantly altered in Patch 2.0.3, old talent builds have been discarded and new talent builds have been developed. Listed below, you will find several common and popular talent builds that have been tuned to maximize effectiveness. These were originally taken from the stickied forum post on the official rogue forums, but most have been heavily edited to adapt to patches. Level 80 Builds PvE Mutilate 51/13/7 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=f0ef0exoVboIzAo0xV0hZxb For non-murderable mobs (ie. Naxxramas), Fleet Footed may be substituted in place of Murder if there is no Unholy DK in the raid. Also, if there is no one else to provide the critical hit chance debuff, Master Poisoner may be substituted for Turn the Tables. Combat 7/51/13 Combat Swords Combat Fists or Fist/Dagger Combat Fist/Sword Combat 15/51/5 Combat Swords Combat Fists or Fist/Dagger Combat Fist/Sword PvP Level 80 Builds (unverified, needs cleanup) Dagger/Fist Builds (42/5/24) Mutilate Pvp Stunlock Build. CS, Mut, KS, Mut, Mut, Then split off depending on siuation, if theyre almost dead hit eviscerate, if your almost dead gouge and vanish then repeat. Use instant poison on MH and wound on OH. If you know your going against caster used wound on MH and mind numbing on OH. (Xaar, Kael'thas, Alliance) (12/34/25) Fist - Adrenaline Rush/Hemo (Defiance of Crushridge, Alliance) (32/5/34) Overkill + Premiditation (Graceland, Runetotem, Alliance.) (19/0/52) Shadowdance ambush spam! PvP burst damage build, alternative lose master of subtlety and elusiveness for relentless strikes. Bladedemon aerie peak (51/13/7) Raiding Mutilate (Kelandar of Silver Hand) (51/13/7) Mutilate Eviscerate/Rupture Build Perfect for both farming, questing, and 5 mans (46/15/10) Mutilate + Poisoning with Crit focus (ßladetusk of Earthen Ring) (20/51/0) (Snowlord of Thrall) (49/17/5) Combat/Assassination with Relentless Strikes (Ksara of Ysondre) (5/15/51) Shadowdancer (51/15/5) Mutilate Close Quarters (Noordiana of Fenris) (50/21/0) Assassination Flurry, PvE daggers (17/51/3) Combat daggers - Raid DPS (20/17/41) Casual all-around tri-spec with fist main hand Based on Hemo/Rupture/S&D for DPS (16/3/52) Shadow Dance Mace/Sword/Fist PvP (50/0/21) Mutilate/Ambush + Prep spec (high DPS) (Skizzelz of SwC) (42/5/21)+3 Mutilate/Prep for pvp (44/15/10)+2 Mutilate balanced (PvP/leveling) (41/21/9) Mutilate + Survivability (Leveling) (Demonazz of Fizzcrank) Fist/Sword/Mace Builds (14/12/45)Sword Raid Spec(Fast Combo Points for Snd, Rupture, Evis) (27/0/44) Fast combo point poison base Snd, Rupture, envemon with hemorrage, use gylphs of snd, rupture and hemo. Requires good hit rating (bladedemon aerie peak) (20/46/5) Sword Raid Spec (7/51/13) Sword Raid Spec(Elitest Jerks) (15/51/5) Sword Raid Cookie Cutter (14/52/5) Fist/Sword Raid Spec (Penex of Shattered Hand) (20/51/0) Combat Swords/Assassination (Nalice of Khaz'goroth) (16/0/55) Subtlety Swords/ Assassination (Vonaviles) PvP Build (13/51/7) Combat Fists PvE Raid Spec - Glyph of Vigor needed to increase energy pool to 120 (25/46/0) Combat Fist/Sword PvE Raid Spec Instant MH / Deadly OH - Poison focus as Combat (Krizzone of Anub'arak) Old Level 70 Builds Please see Rogue builds/Level 70 Old Level 60 builds Please see Rogue builds/Level 60 Leveling to 80 Please see http://www.wowwiki.com/Starting_a_rogue#Leveling_to_80 External links * * * Category:Guides Category:Rogues Category:Talents Category:Rogue talents